New True Story
by Nyaisuky
Summary: [Cross-over Évolution/Voyage à Kanto] Quand Karen s'incruste dans Évolution, partie 2


_Nyu : Si vous avez lu True Story, c'est la même chose, j'ai repris un chapitre d'Évolution (qui était le plus récent à l'époque) pour que Karen puisse s'incruster ^_^  
_

_Je réponds d'ailleurs au 'mystère' apparu dans True Story concernant ses 'pouvoirs' de manipulation xD Par contre, cette fois, c'est la vraie Karen, celle de VàK, souvenirs compris.  
_

* * *

**The New True Story.**

**Chapitre 1 : La plus dure des épreuves jamais conçue à l'encontre du souffre-douleur public préféré des fanfiqueurs ! **

Nous nous réveillâmes vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, ce soir on retournait au travail. Il fallait encore s'entraîner, pour être sûrs de vaincre le Pokémon de Marion. Si je le pouvais, cela signifierait que je pouvais affronter le champion de l'arène.

Deux semaines devraient être suffisantes pour acheter au moins quatre Pokéballs Fovi. Si je gagnais mon badge foudre, je pourrais en acheter une dernière et finir par vider le compte en biscuits Pokémon. Et enfin je pourrais prendre la route de Thunder. C'était un bon plan.

Je continuai mes réflexions sur les types d'épreuves de l'arène sur la route du travail. Je n'en avais vu que peu, je pourrais sûrement demander à Fabien de me donner plus d'informations. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il prenait soin de son Abo.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve.

Je sortis de mes réflexions et mis un instant avant de réaliser ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- ça faisait longtemps, commençai-je.

\- Tu peux le dire ! J'avais justement deux mots à te dire ! s'exclama Lyra.

Elle s'avança vers moi furieuse avant de me donner un coup de poing dans la tête que je sentis à peine.

Oula … elle était vraiment en rogne.

\- T…tu pouvais m'appeler, tentai-je en reculant d'un pas et me tenant la joue pour donner l'impression d'avoir mal.

\- Je préfère avoir la personne sous la main ! Surtout quand on raconte des mensonges !

\- Je n'ai …

\- Ta gueule !

\- Sois heureux qu'on ne t'ait pas dénoncé à la police ! ajouta Milly d'aussi bonne humeur que Lyra, alors qu'à côté d'elle Neil semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

\- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Tu es sûr de toi Dereck ? dit la brune.

Je me figeai en entendant ce prénom.

\- Yaaaaaaaa ! entendis-je derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'un éclair blanc et bleu fonça par dessus mon épaule vers Lyra. La brune tomba au sol après s'être pris un coup de pied au visage et son agresseur y atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

\- Ka... ren ?

Elle courut vers moi et me prit la main en me tirant :

\- On fonce mon cœur ! Je la laisserai pas t'approcher.

\- Euh, je... commençai-je.

Mais elle tirait si fort sur mon bras que je me décidai à la suivre. Je jetai un regard aux autres mais, ne sachant pas quoi leur dire, tournai à nouveau la tête vers la rousse.

Nous courûmes longtemps, Lyra et les autres ne nous poursuivaient apparemment pas. Mais que devais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas encore quitter cette ville... Nous nous arrêtâmes d'un coup et avant que je ne puisse même l'entre-voir, elle plaça ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me tira vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeai soudainement et, alors qu'elle forçait sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, je me sentais défaillir. Mon monde devint entièrement noir.

\- Si tu continues à être chiante, je te remets dans ta Pokéball.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Chiante ?! Tu t'es pas vue !

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, un gros mal de tête. L'une des deux voix appartenait à Chu mais la seconde... C'était une autre fille ? Je me frottai la tête, incapable d'y voir clair quand :

\- Rei !

Les deux voix en même temps. Ma tête ne me faisait que d'autant plus mal.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui, grogna Chu. C'est de ta faute s'il s'est endormi.

\- Parce qu'il était trop heureux de me revoir ! se justifia l'autre.

\- Chu...soufflai-je, incapable pour l'instant de mettre un nom sur cette deuxième voix qui devait appartenir à un Pokémon puisqu'elle répondait à Chu.

\- Quoi Rei ? susurra cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pa...

\- Tu appelles ta Pikachu avant moi devant mes yeux ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau...

\- Envoie ta Pikachu le chercher, se plaignit la Pokémon.

\- Tu arrêtes d'embêter Rei maintenant ! gronda Chu.

\- Même si tu es notre maîtresse par alliance, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas accepter, déclara Arkan.

\- Mais mettez-vous à ma place aussi, il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas !

\- Je te vois pas ! déclarai-je. Je me réveille avec une migraine pas possible, tout est flou ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de maîtresse par alliance ? Je ne suis marié à personne !

\- Non, mais tu as une copine... soufflai-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle habite très loin d'ici, soupirai-je en pensant à Karen.

\- Et elle t'aime assez pour faire le voyage, chantonna la fille. Content de voir que tu ne m'aies pas oublié... À moins que tu pensais à une autre. Tu pensais à une autre ? Oh, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Lyra !

\- Karen ?! m'étonnai-je.

\- Ouiiiii ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi, me forçant à m'allonger.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Tu parles du moment où je t'ai arraché à Lyra ?

\- Tu m'as... me souvins-je avant de me taire et porter une main à mes lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur moi.

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire mais je décidai de me rallonger parce que mes yeux avaient mal subi le choc. J'étais... vraiment exténué...

\- J'en peux plus, soufflai-je. Désolé Karen, mes yeux veulent plus rester ouverts.

\- Ah. C'est peut-être un peu ma faute ça... déclara-t-elle. Mais dors, on discute de tout ça plus tard.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais une douce mélodie me coupa la parole. Mes yeux se fermèrent finalement et je trouvais le sommeil.

\- Je me réveillai plus tard et regardai immédiatement l'heure sur mon Pokématos... Vingt-trois heures quatorze. Cela pour effet de me réveiller d'un coup.

\- Merde, le boulot !

Je sautai sur mes pieds et appelai directement le travail pour leur signaler que j'allais arriver mais...

\- Ta copine nous a déjà appelé, il paraît que tu as fait un malaise donc repose-toi aujourd'hui. C'est pas un rythme facile à prendre, c'est vrai.

J'allais répondre que je pouvais parfaitement aller travailler mais vis Karen dans la chambre qui me faisait coucou avec la main. Elle était...

\- Merci. Et désolé, répondis-je au téléphone.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, mais reviens-nous en forme demain.

\- C'est promis, affirmai-je. À demain.

Je raccrochai après qu'il m'ait donné une salutation similaire et m'exclamai :

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Youhou ! Tu me vois ! Tu n'as pas dormi bien longtemps, ça va mieux ?

Sa tenue était bien différente de d'habitude. Je remarquai d'abord les couleurs voyantes de son T-shirt, de larges rayures horizontales alternant entre le rouge et le vert. Un vert clair qui était également présent sur son bonnet, curieux couvre-chef qui pointait de chaque côté de sa tête comme pour imiter des oreilles de Miaouss. En contraste avec ces couleurs vives, elle ornait également une veste sans manche bleu marine et un adorable mini-short de même couleur qui lui allait très bien. Mais le truc que je pointais de mon index était derrière ce mini-short. De couleur rose, ça sortait de derrière elle et se recourbait sur soi-même en spirale. Une queue ? Je répétai ma question :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un accessoire, rit Karen en me tournant le dos pour me montrer. Ça me va bien ?

Vraiment, ce genre de chose se faisait ? Peut-être pouvais-je tenter de faire passer ma queue pour l'un d'eux pour la laisser à l'extérieur. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Je sais pas trop, oui, sans doute, répondis-je à Karen.

\- Héhé, l'excuse marche apparemment, rit-elle avant de s'approcher de moi et se pencher en avant.

\- Excuse ? répétai-je.

\- Enlève mon bonnet, sourit la rousse.

Sans comprendre, je tendis ma main vers ce dernier et l'ôtai... pour voir qu'au milieu de sa chevelure se dressait de oreilles qui n'avaient rien d'humaines. Roses à la pointe verte, elles frétillaient sur elles-mêmes alors que Karen savourait mon expression.

\- C'est...

\- Je suis comme toi mon chéri, quoi que tu sois.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Non, j'ai insisté pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul. Je suis pas du niveau de mes Pokémon mais ça s'arrangera. Oh, et tu as eu du mal à te réveiller parce que je chantais en te transportant quand tu t'es évanoui de bonheur en me voyant. J'aurais pu en faire de même tant je suis heureuse de te revoir mais je me suis dit qu'on aurait l'air bête si on nous trouvait tous les deux par terre alors j'ai pris sur moi et je t'ai ramené au centre Pokémon. Je t'ai précisé que je t'aime ? C'est le cas. Kyaa, je suis trop contente de te voir ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Je me pétrifiai immédiatement en tombant sur le dos sur le lit. J'étais... content aussi je pensais. Je ne savais pas trop, oui, j'étais content. Mais elle... était comme moi... et elle l'avait choisi. C'était stupide, qui pourrait vouuuuuu... Elle commençait à se frotter énergiquement contre moi me faisant perdre toute faculté de penser. Je l'appelai du plus fort que je le pouvais, ce qui n'était actuellement pas grand chose, mais elle se dressa, un genou de chaque côté de mon corps et me fixa d'un air bizarre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dévorer. Je voulus prendre la parole mais elle était vraiment proche de moi actuellement...

\- Tu... es vraiment là ?

\- Bien sûr idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, sans doute pour m'embrasser.

Je plaçai mes mains en avant sous la panique pour éviter cela et criai :

\- Attends, attends... Réfléchissons... calmement.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de te sauter dessus, déclara-t-elle simplement.

J'écarquillai les yeux et gardai mes mains sur son visage pour éviter qu'elle ne le rapproche davantage.

\- Arrête ça ! paniquai-je.

Je la sentis arrêter de résister et repris mon souffle, tentant de me calmer. Peine perdue, mon corps résonnait dans toute la pièce et mon visage était aussi enflammé que le bout de ma queue lors d'un combat.

\- On peut... juste parler ? tentai-je.

\- Mmm, si tu m'accordes un bisou, je veux bien, marchanda-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux un truc comme ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Parce que je suis amou...

\- Oui, c'est bon... d'accord... la coupai-je avant de fermer les yeux en attendant que ça passe.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais rien ne se passait. Je sentais toujours son poids sur moi donc elle n'était pas partie mais que faisait-elle ? Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux et vis qu'elle me fixait simplement. Elle dut comprendre ma question grâce à l'expression de mon visage car elle déclara :

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse cette fois.

\- Hein ?! Mais...

Je tournai les yeux, sentant mon visage prendre une teinte de rouge plus voyante, et réfléchis à un moyen de me tirer de là.

\- Donc tu préfères que j'aille jusqu'au bout tout compte fait, chanta-t-elle dans cette cruelle menace.

\- Et après, on fera que parler ? demandai-je. Plus d'autres trucs comme ça ?

\- Je me contiendrai du mieux que je pourrais, promit-elle.

Je serrai les poings et me redressai pour lui faire face... avant de chercher mes Pokéballs du regard. Où les avait-elle mises ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander, elle comprendrait que je me voulais m'échapper...

Karen se dandinait joyeusement sur place, attendant son... truc alors que je ne trouvais pas d'échappatoire. Je décidai finalement d'abandonner, j'approchais mon visage du sien et...

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter de me regarder ? C'est... vraiment gênant, me plaignis-je.

\- Trop mignon, commenta-t-elle d'un grand sourire enjoué. Je ferme les yeux si tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta et tendit les lèvres. Je me demandai si je pouvais m'enfuir maintenant mais elle avait planté ses doigts sur mes côtes, me tenant fermement. Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit vexée et encore moins qu'elle pleure... Ce qu'elle faisait souvent quand je la rejetais. J'approchai lentement ma tête du sien et finalement, nos lèvres se heurtèrent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la bouche avec le dos de la main :

\- Bisou, pas coup de tête... Enfin, ça ira.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se dégagea de moi, j'étais enfin libre. Je tentai de me calmer, d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé et de me concentrer sur mes questions... Rien à faire, mon esprit était blanc. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire.

\- Tu voulais parler de quoi ? De comment je suis venu ? Avec qui ? Qu'est-ce que je compte faire pour la suite ?

\- Euh, oui... entre autres...

\- Je suis juste avec mon équipe et je resterai avec toi pour tou-jours. D'autres questions ?

\- Pour tou... Tu sais que c'est dangereux de rester avec moi ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai sept Badges à mon actif ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je pourrais vaincre Yushin avec un seul Pokémon.

Je me tus un instant. Si c'était vrai... Elle m'aiderait vraiment beaucoup à comprendre qui j'étais... Je pourrais directement essayer de Le retrouver pour poser mes questions. Et Karen pourrait m'aider à m'entraîner... Elle était venue jusque-là juste pour moi... et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt content qu'elle soit ici.

\- Si tu dois voyager avec nous, je vais te présenter aux autres.

\- J'ai plus ou moins fait leur connaissance, déclara-t-elle en se levant du lit. Pour l'instant, je ne veux qu'une chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demandai-je, plein d'appréhension.

Elle tendit la main vers moi et déclara joyeusement :

\- Un rendez-vous !

Dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré moi ?

* * *

_Et fic inachevée comme la précédente, si vous voulez voir comment se passe le rendez-vous... Ben rappellez-vous qu'à cause des horaires de vie de Rei, ils sont en plein milieu de la nuit et que touuut est fermé (ce qui a totalement échappé à la rousse xD)_


End file.
